Song-Fic One-Shots
by Semoka
Summary: Request, Request, Request! I know this isn't really original but I'm mostly a one-shot writer so you can also request different story's all together! But seriously...why are you reading this? Read the title...does that really need more explanation? Oh and specify which god/demigod/monster/whateverthehellyouguysask/OC I don't not own any of the songs used in this story or PJO!


**~Chapter 1-Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood-Gods:Hermes and Artemis~**

Artemis looked at Hermes from across the table. The gods were having a "family meal" and she was wearing a more then reveling dress Aphrodite forced her into. She keep thinking about how much she thought his eyes were amazing. He would glance at her then quickly look away but one time, one time, she locked eyes with him for a good five minutes. This did not go unnoticed by Hera or Athena.  
'What am I doing? I'm acting like a lovesick puppy. No more looking.' She thought to herself sternly. She forced herself to look away and eat her ambrosia.

-After dinner- At Heras palace- Artemis POV

I was sitting on a chair in Heras palace with Athena and Hera yelling at me.  
'I could really go for listening to music rather then this.' I thought, not noticing that they were reading my thoughts.

"You want music we will sing to you how dangerous Hermes is. And I have a perfect song!" Hera said, pulling a karaoke machine out of Zeus knows where. She searched threw songs until she found the one she wanted. Athena took one mic and Hera took the other as Hera hit play.

(Cowboy Casanova starts)  
(Italics-Athena Bold-Hera Normal-Artemis)  
Athena  
You should take it from me  
That boy is like a disease

Hera  
Your running, your trying, he's faster and flying  
And your wondering why you can't get free

Athena  
He's a manwhore  
He'll break your heart  
Don't get addicted to his love

Hera  
He will try to get away  
But you makes him stay  
Cause you can't leave with out one more kiss

Artemis  
He's a  
Fun time  
Won't break my heart  
Not like the guys hitting on me  
He looks like  
A cool drink of water  
Makes me feel like I'm back in my 17's

Athena and Hera  
He's a trickster in disguise  
A snake behind the eyes  
And he only wants you at night

Artemis  
He gives me feelings that I don't want to fight

Athena and Hera  
You better run for you life

Athena  
We saw that look on your face

Hera  
But that boy is a disgrace

Athena  
I will say it again  
I've been where you've been  
And I know it's like you can't get away

Artemis  
I'm mesmerized by eyes

Athena and Hera  
He is the god of lies

Artemis  
I truly believe it  
Why can't you see it

Athena and Hera  
Listen to us and take our advice

Artemis  
He's a  
Fun time  
Won't break my heart  
Not like the guys hitting on me  
He looks like  
A cool drink of water  
Makes me feel like I'm back in my 17's

Athena and Hera  
He's a trickster in disguise  
A snake behind the eyes  
And he only wants you at night

Artemis  
He gives me feeling that I don't want to fight

Athena and Hera  
You better run for you life

Artemis  
I can't run away  
He loves me in my mind  
I love you is what I always hear

Athena  
He'll break your heart  
He's messing with your mind

Artemis  
But I remember  
He's a  
Fun time  
Won't break my heart  
Not like the guys hitting on me  
He looks like  
A cool drink of water  
Makes me feel like I'm back in my 17's

Athena and Hera  
He's a trickster in disguise  
A snake behind the eyes  
And he only wants you at night

Artemis  
He gives me feeling that I don't want to fight

Athena and Hera  
You better run for you life

Just as we sang the last chorus we heard a loud

"AHEM" from the doorway. We all turned to see the certain god in question.

"How much did you hear?" All me, Hera, and Athena chorused.(*nudge nudge* see what I did there?)

"Enough to do-" Hermes said as he walked up to me until he was only inches away.  
"-this." He finished and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck on the lips either. It was full blown make out session kiss. His lips kinda tasted like, cinnamon, my favorite.

"Um, that backfired." I heard when we finally broke apart.

"Ya, it sure did." I told Athena. I felt a head pointy chin press against my shoulder.

"And for your information, I don't only want her at night. Day time is good too, I get to see her beauty then." At this point my shoulder hurt because of his chin.

"You know your chin is really pointy." I told Hermes.

"You know that I have been waiting to kiss you for a long time." He told me. And I guess you could kinda say...we were happy.

**I know sappy ending but who cares! And boys chins are really pointy. I was hugging my little brother and my shoulder ached when he finished hugging me...ow. Well, what did ya think? Request for songs are welcome. Look at summary for more details, I'm out PEACE.**


End file.
